In a typical analog type cable broadcast video service, channel switching is nearly instantaneous. In a digital cable system, the channel change time may be somewhat greater, because of the time to tune to the correct frequency and to extract the digital bit stream from the transport stream. In a typical system, the video program stream is identified, extracted and decoded for display. Channel change times for a satellite based Direct Broadcast System may be similar to the times for the digital cable system. The channel change time can be affected by the location of the channel in the transponder and the satellite. For example, if the next channel is on a separate transponder and on a separate satellite, then the switch matrix may have to make a transition between satellites before delivering the channel bit stream to the decoder and hence further increasing the channel change time.
Video content may be delivered over an Internet protocol (IP) network. In an IP network, each channel of a broadcast TV service may be delivered as an IP multicast stream. A set top box connected to the network can request the network for membership to a member of a multicast group/channel. After receiving a channel change request from a user, the set top box leaves the multicast group channel and joins a new multicast group channel associated with the channel change request. This process can take several seconds longer than the channel change times for other video delivery formats. This delay time between channel changes may result in a poor user experience.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system and method to provide fast channel change times for distributed video content.